1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements of a camera with an exposure device, especially to a camera in which the light sensitive element for the electronic exposure meter is also used for the exposure control device for controlling the shutter speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for controlling the electronic exposure meter and the exposure control device by means of a common light sensitive element have been known to us from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,699,857 and 3,661,062. However, in the case of the device according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,857, a switching over switch is needed for connecting the light sensitive element either with the electronic exposure meter or with the exposure control device while in the case of the device according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,062 a switch similar to the above mentioned switch is also needed. Namely in the case of the device according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,062 the light sensitive element is always connected with the input terminal of the electronic exposure meter and that of the exposure control device whereby, in order to eliminate the disadvantageous influence on the exposure meter in controlling the exposure, a switch disconnecting the electronic exposure meter from the current source is needed. In consequence not only misoperation due to chattering or the like by means of the of the switching over switch is increased but also it is difficult to construct the device with integrated circuits because the switching over switch is a mechanical one.